monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
C.A. Cupid
C.A. Cupid, full name Chariclo Arganthone Cupid, is the adoptive daughter of Eros, the god of love in Greek mythology. She first appeared as part of the Sweet 1600 doll line. C.A. Cupid debuted in the television special "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?", in which she is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Personality C.A. follows in her adoptive father's footsteps as an arbiter of love and is specialized in the dealings of relationships, though primarily those of monsters with a focus on teenagers. She hosts a daily radio show from her station in the Monster High catacombs, during which she takes calls on relationship problems. This is her way of doing her job, since though she does have her bow and arrows ready 24/7, she is a lousy shot. When it comes to her attitude, C.A. Cupid is carefree and joyful as love should be, but also stern and professional as a relationship sometimes needs to survive. Physical Description C.A. Cupid has white skin which fades to black the same way Spectra does to be transparent. She has short wavy pink hair, which is fashioned to make it look like she has a halo, and aqua eyes. She wears pink lipstick on the center of her lips to make her mouth appear heart-shaped. C.A. Cupid's wings are made to look like a rib cage with a visible spine disguised as a necklace. Classic Monster In Greek mythology, Eros is the god of love. In some cases, he was the son of Aphrodite, while being described as a primordial god in others. Many poets satirically portrayed him as a blindfolded child, illicitally meddling in the love affairs of mortals, usually to his own amusement. Eventually, he fell in love with a human named Psyche, and the ordeals the two had to go through to be together matured Eros into a more responsible god. Upon Eros's request, Psyche was made a goddess by Zeus. Relationships Family C.A. Cupid is an unknown type of elemental, though suspected to be a bone elemental, who was left on the doorstep of Eros's temple. Why her biological parents did this, provided they were the ones to do it, and who they were is unknown. C.A. was adopted by Eros, the god of love in Greek mythology, but better known by his Roman name, Cupid. He taught her the family business and gave her wings.Interview with C.A. Cupid, January 25, 2012 There is a possibility that C.A.'s adoptive mother is Psyche, Eros's wife and herself a human-turned-goddess. Her favorite subject is also Psychology, which gets its name from Psyche. Friends She says that she is friends with any monster who is "in love with love". Romance In Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?, Cupid accidentally shot her arrow at Clawd and they fell in love until the ghouls broke the spell of the arrow. Since then, she has had no love interests. Dolls Sweet 1600 61N9EAOLQYL. AA1300 .jpg|''Sweet 1600'' C.A. Cupid Doll 385162 265428360177125 100001298883873 670529 337624443 n.jpg|''Sweet 1600'' C.A. Cupid art profile pic.PNG|''Sweet 1600'' C.A. Cupid in the webisodes *'Line:' Sweet 1600 *'Release:' January 2012 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' X3799 :C.A. wears a pink, white and black strapless dress. The top is pink and halfway covered by a black waist band, to which a black lace shawl is attached that rests around C.A.'s arms. The skirt sections starts off with black marking that makes it look like it's flowing from the waist band. Below that the skirt is white, which gradually changes to pink towards the bottom. At the lower end of the dress is a band of horizontally mirrored and stylized black hearts with a bow and arrow inside. She wears white earrings, her left one being in the shape of an arrow, her right one being in the shape of a bow. On her right arm she wears a simple crossbow, which comprises a long pink bangle and a bow and arrow ring in the color white, with pink for the arrow's tip and fletching. Her shoes comprise black soles and pink and white heart-shaped shackles. The two shoes feature open toes and have differeing high heels. The left shoe's high heel is in the shape of a white arrow with a pink tip and fletching, while the right shoe has an all-white bow as high heel. :The doll comes with a a black, white and pink purse resembling the heart design on her dress and featuring two curved pink arrows as handle, and a real-life sized pink doll stand. She does not come with a brush. :The doll was re-released as part of the main series. Main V5 61N9EAOLQYL. AA1300 .jpg|Main V5 C.A. Cupid Doll 385162 265428360177125 100001298883873 670529 337624443 n.jpg|Main V5 C.A. Cupid art profile pic.PNG|Main V5 C.A. Cupid in the webisodes *'Line:' Main V5 *'Release:' June 2012 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' Y4683 :C.A. wears a pink, white and black strapless dress. The top is pink and halfway covered by a black waist band, to which a black lace shawl is attached that rests around C.A.'s arms. The skirt sections starts off with black marking that makes it look like it's flowing from the waist band. Below that the skirt is white, which gradually changes to pink towards the bottom. At the lower end of the dress is a band of horizontally mirrored and stylized black hearts with a bow and arrow inside. She wears white earrings, her left one being in the shape of an arrow, her right one being in the shape of a bow. On her right arm she wears a simple crossbow, which comprises a long pink bangle and a bow and arrow ring in the color white, with pink for the arrow's tip and fletching. Her shoes comprise black soles and pink and white heart-shaped shackles. The two shoes feature open toes and have differeing high heels. The left shoe's high heel is in the shape of a white arrow with a pink tip and fletching, while the right shoe has an all-white bow as high heel. :The doll comes with a a black, white and pink purse resembling the heart design on her dress and featuring two curved pink arrows as handle, a real-life sized pink doll stand, and a diary. She does not come with a brush. :The doll was previously released as part of the Sweet 1600 line. Gallery TV special gallery Cuppii.png|Cupid using her bow and arrow; aiming for Draculaura in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". Cuppi.png|C.A. Cupid in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" love12.png|Cupid; her own arrow hitting her, causing her to fall in love with Clawd. love30.png|We all have this problem.... love28.png|Cupid, detirmined to help the ghouls (and Clawd) with Draculaura love31.png|"Hello, caller, you're on with Cupid!". Why do Ghouls Fall in Love (52).jpg Cupid1600.png|"Uh.... you could've just opened it. That's the key; right there.". C. A. Cupid.jpg Escape From Skull Shores - C.A. smiles.jpg|Cupid; making her second debut at the Spring Break carnival in "Escape From Skull Shores". imagesCA9QLT1E.jpg|C.A Cupid in Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love. Merchandise gallery 388765_312811095418905_215479355152080_1036818_388231322_n.jpg|The back of Cupid's box $(KGrHqFHJCsE7BcvggltBO81k!rsUg~~60 12.jpg|C.A. in her official box DSCN6378.jpg|C.A. Cupid's doll; this time now made as a "Main" character. 6556775511 666473db11 b.jpg 6556781291 7ed25d81eb b.jpg|C.A. Cupid's doll out of the box IMAG0260.jpg|C.A.'s wings and spine; which are found to be attached on her back and are easily removable. Miscellaneous gallery 6637077445 33d49905b9 o.jpg|C.A's close up Cuíd bio.png|C.A. Cupid's official bio on the Monster High site Walmart advertisement - Amore Cupid.jpg|Prototype C.A. named Amore Cupid Meta Timeline * August 23, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for C.A. Cupid. * September 18, 2011: Photos of C.A. Cupid's first doll are found on a German website, giving fans their earliest glimpse at the new character. * Late December, 2011: C.A. Cupid's first doll is released as part of the Sweet 1600 series. The date is a month earlier than intended. * Late December, 2011: C.A. Cupid's profile art is revealed. * January 13, 2012: Mattel announces on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account that C.A. Cupid will be in the Walmart Sweet 1600 assortment by the end of January. * February 1, 2012: Walmart sends out an ad containing a photo of a C.A. Cupid doll that looks different from the one in stores. This is believed to be a prototype version. The box behind the doll identifies her as Amore Cupid. * February 12, 2012: C.A. Cupid makes her 3D-animated debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". * February 14, 2012: C.A. Cupid's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * Mid June, 2012: C.A. Cupid's main line doll is released as part of the Main V5 series. * Mid June, 2012: C.A. Cupid makes her diary debut in her diary. * Mid June, 2012: C.A. Cupid's full name, Chariclo Arganthone Cupid, is revealed through her diary. Notes * C.A. Cupid has Cupid's Bow lips which were popular in the 1920s. * C.A. Cupid's style has a vintage-resemblance, somewhat like Operetta's (at least with a familiar colour-scheme, alongside their hairdos being very similar). It looks influenced by the early 1900's, hence her Cupid's Bow lips, from when the vintage-period peaked. * Her catch phrase is "Love doesn't have to be scary." * Despite being officially announced as a Walmart exclusive, a handful of people have been able to get a C.A. Cupid doll at Target, and Toys"R"Us. References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Elementals Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:2012 dolls Category:Sweet 1600